Girls Vs Guys
by PaladinAllen
Summary: A feud between the Guys & Girls, a war between the two different genders in a realm similar to ours! What will the outcome be? Will the guys fall or will the girls surrender? Who knows! AN: this is my first book, pls help by reviewing and giving feed backs. If u wanna be in the book, pls pm me or leave a review. People are welcomed to submit their Own characters. PLS See chapter0
1. Main Character

Main Characters

\- Joshua ( Younger Twin )

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Factions: Guys

Status: Active

Position: Founder

Weapons: Range User

Magic: Elemental User

Power: -Nil-

Special: -Nil-

\- Allen ( Older Twin )

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Factions: Girls

Status: Active

Position: Creator

Weapons: Melee User

Magic: Creation Magic

Power: -Nil-

Special: -Nil-

Main Characters

-Thalia Grace

Age: 17 ( Immortal )

Gender: Female

Species: Demigod

Factions: Girls, Hunters of Artemis

Status: Active

Position: Leader Of Girls

Weapons: Aegis, Spear, Bow &amp; Arrow,

Magic: Lighting User

Power: Lighting

Special:

-Harry Potter

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Species: Wizard

Factions: Guys

Status: Active

Position: Leader of Guys

Weapons: Phoenix Wand, Elder Wand, Gryffindor Sword.

Magic: All

Power: -Nil-

Special: Master Of Death, Vanquisher Of Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 0: Prologue

A.N. : This is my first fanfiction, i am hoping that u, the readers will help me shape this book into a very interesting book. O.C. are welcomed just drop me an email. Allen_foong live. com . Pls try and follow my character description. On to the story.

Templar Allen

~ Joshua Pov ~

If i never seen it with my own eyes, i don't think i would believe it too… There is a world, similar to ours but yet different. You see, in that world it is always in constant war between the two gender, The Guys &amp; The Girls, wanting to prove which is the stronger gender.

I had wished that i didn't follow those girls in the first place. Then i won't be getting myself into this sort of shit.

" Hey Joshua, Duck!" a familiar voice yelled out, i turned to see who it was but was welcomed by the sight of an arrow. Ducking, it whizzed by me with a glee. ' stupid wheezing arrow' i thought. I stood up to be greeted by the leader of the Guys, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. He advance to me, passing me a spare bow, seeing as how mine was lost somewhere on the vast Battlefield.

" Here, you're going to need it." he said, taking out his wand to prepare to charge the girls, for a final assault on their base. " Remind me again why we are doing this, this madness of going against my brother, who might i remind you is stronger and better than me at fighting, strategies, and spells?" i asked. Just as he was about to answer, a conch shell echoed against the battlefield, surprising both sides.

'hmmm, are we expecting the party ponies to rally to help us?' i mused, trying to figure out the the location as to who was coming.

" Ermm joshua, did you asked for reinforcement from anyone?" Harry asked in a confused tone. THUNK, an arrow lodged itself to the trunk of a oak tree just five feet from our right. We saw a letter stuck to it, reading " Demigods, Witches &amp; Wizards, Muggle and Mortal alike, You are given a choice to surrender and to pledge your eternal service to Lord Kronos, Lord Voldemort, and all the other evil masters trying to rule the world's. You are given a day to surrender, OR DIE."

" Well, thats a wonderful way to start the year, seems like we have to call a truce, eh Potter." Said Thalia, The Leader of Girls, and My Charming older Twin brother, Allen.

" NO FREAKING WAY!"

Author Note: well thats a long chapter. hope you will support me. i might be uploading the First chapter, if i get at least 2 reviews. Remember, Oc is welcomed, just drop me an Email.


	3. Chapter 1: A whole new world

**A.N.**

**Ohai mina san, I am back with a new chapter after sooooooooo long. Forgotten how long it has been but I decided to drag this out from my laptop and post it up on ffdnet. So, any who, I decided on a new writing style, so don't be surprised in the change of writing. For now anyways, might change style again in the future chapter. Cant decided.**

**Any who, will post an Authors note soon just to update you all.**

**Here you go**

Chapter 1 {another world? HUH?}

A.N. Hello and welcome to the first chapter 1. There is not much for me to say, except to enjoy the story.

(Allen Speech in Real Life)

{Joshua Speech in Real Life}

'Blah' Thoughts

"Blah" Speech

To be added.

~ Joshua Pov ~

Well, life just hate me. Really, it does, not only am I stuck in The World with my oh so wonderful twin, Allen, but there is no totally no way out yet. (Hey man, I think you should start from the beginning of the story, so that the reader would understand.){Hahaha, I know that, this is my way of telling the story.} Anyways, moving away from that interruption by my bro, this story would be told from me and my brother POV. I would not distract you from the story. Let's just start from the beginning.

It all started with that stupid talk.

"Welcome back to a school. After a long holiday, we are now in our second..." Mrs Lim, our esteemed principal was giving us the welcome back speech after the school holiday.

"God, kill me now." I moaned.

"Dude, that's what you get for not taking your studies seriously." my classmate, Jun Kai, whispered to me.

"Oh come on, life is so unfair, half the fucking class gets to go to a special 1 month internship with Singapore Polytechnic, whereas the rest of us is stuck in school. Ugh." I complained.

"By the way, did He make it?" Jun kai asked me.

"He? Surprising no. He didn't even bother to show up for the exam." I replied. "OI, stop talking over there" Mr Muru, our discipline master, berated us for talking.

"Hai, Muru-sama." I answered.

Soon enough, the Talk {get it? The Talk?}(NO, move along) had ended, and we were allowed to go back to our class room. Before we had left the parade ground, I needed to use the toilet badly as nature was calling. "Cher, I need to use the toilet." I said. "Go ahead, but don't take forever in there" was the reply by Mr Ng, my form teacher. Picking up my bag, I started heading towards the toilet near the field as it tend to have cleaner facilities.

After walking in the direction of the toilet, I notice that there were a group of girls standing about near a classroom that was all cordoned off. Bearing no heed to the girls, I quickly rushed to the washroom as by this point, nature was shouting at me and the 'load' was at the customs already.

While doing my business, a thought entered my mind as to why is there a classroom that was cordoned off in school, when there was no announcement beforehand about it. Soon enough, having answer the call of nature, I cleaned up and proceeded to head back to my classroom. Picking up my bag, I head out of the toilet right before running into a girl.

"Ouch, what the ...?" I asked after knocking into something soft.

Looking up, I saw a sight that was to behold, as if the person in front of me came straight out of a comic book. She was about my height which was 175cm, quite tall for a girl. She was not wearing the school uniform, instead she wore what students would wear in some of the manga from japan. But what was most eye catching was the fact that her bust size was so large, it looked like it was threating to spill out from the confines of her school attire. Her hair was as pink as bubble-gum, and she was wearing a bracelet of some sort.

"Gomen nasai" was the reply that came from her. A bit shock at hearing Japanese, plus the fact she was stunningly beautiful, i was speechless for a while.

After what seem like forever, in fact was less than a minute, she seem to be asking me whether i was okay or not.

Unable to fully comprehend what she was saying, i asked here a simple phrase i picked up. "Watashi wa Eigo ga dekimasen". After hearing that, she seemed to collect herself before uttering a simple phrase in a tone which makes me wonder whether or not she can speak English fluently or not.

"Ano, i was-s-s asking err if you were okay or not." She asked. To her surprise, i said "Genki desu". After hearing that, she smiled and proceed on her way. Before i could ask her what she was doing here in school, i turned around to find out that she was gone. I looked around the place to find absolute no trace of her.

Sighing, i looked at my watch to find out that i have wasted half an hour in the washroom, plus not to mention the earlier incident. I took off towards my classroom, cursing the fact that it was on the other side of the school compound. In my rush to head back to class, i failed to notice that the classroom that was cordoned off was starting to glow.

After a long first day at school i decided to hang around a bit just to wander about in school, reminiscing about the past 4 years here.

Walking through out the school, i think about how the school was since my batch, the first batch of students, came here. New classroom, new canteen, new hall, new everything. And in the spam of 5 years, a lot of the school has changed, with now an extra basketball court that doubles as a badminton and tennis court, with a swimming pool coming in soon.

As i finish the lap around the school, i noticed that i have arrived at the place where i encounter the beauty of a girl. Looking at my watch, it read 5.00 p.m. So i decided to take a closer look. This time around, i noticed that the classroom that was cordoned off has a glow towards it.

At first, i paid no heed to it, as i thought that it was just people inside doing some work. However, looking closely at the classroom, i noticed something off about it.

Firstly, if there was people in there working, there would probably be lots of noise.

Secondly, if it's not people working, and just that someone left the light on, why is there light coming out from underneath the door, whereas the entire stretch of windows is dark. Being the curious person that I am, I decided to take a closer look.

Crossing over the Do Not Enter sign, I slowly inched closer to the door.

{Although I might be curious person, I tend to be wary about such things}

(Yah right)

{Oi, shunt off, I am telling the story, no need for a third party to come in and add remark to everything I say.}

(HN)

As soon I touched the door handle, the damn thing flew open, revealing a light so bright that I had to close my eye.

Before I know what's happening, I heard someone say "About time, have been waiting for you now."

I was soon dragged into to the light {don't go into the light} and I lost conscience.

**So yah, a short chapter to give some base to their origin. This probably won't be talked about till chapter 10 – 15 plus. So yah.**

**Comment, Review And Rate pls.**

**Also promised to have at least 5k word for the next chapter onwards.**


End file.
